Saying Goodbye
by LucasVN
Summary: Starscream says goodbye to a special friend.


This was written for Darkenlite over on deviantART. She was depressed over the death of her cat, and I wrote this to express my condolences. This is intended to be a platonic friendship piece and not slash, though it could be interpreted as slash.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a heroic act that had got him into this. In the years since he and his trine had defected, he had grown into a passionate believer of the Autobot's cause, and often was at the front lines, boldly defending it.<em>

_But this round had proven fatal for him. When he and some of the smaller Autobots were caught in a trap, he had fought bravely, allowing his comrades to escape. He, on the other hand, was not so lucky._

_He always knew he was bound for the fires of the Pit. He had done so much evil as a Decpeticon, he felt it was a given. Indeed, he did go to Pit after passing from his injuries. But before long, the horrors of the pit had vanished into a pale blue. And the voice of Primus rang clear to him._

* * *

><p><em>"Starscream, you can come home."<em>

_Starscream could not believe it. No, it had to be a joke!_

_"But I-"_

_"Indeed you did do evil. But you changed for the better, and you gave your spark for those bots. That means something."_

_Starscream took a moment to process these words, concluding that Primus was right. But before he could ask another question, the voice rang out again._

_"Say goodbye, Starscream."_

* * *

><p><em>The white faded slowly, eventually revealing a scene that both touched and saddened Starscream. Skyfire, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were sitting on a mountaintop at dawn. Skyfire appeared to be deep in thought, while the Seekers appeared to be in recharge. Starscream sighed. Saying the last goodbye would be hard.<em>

* * *

><p>"Skyfire…"<p>

The voice was so faint Skyfire barely heard it, but it was enough to catch his attention. Was that Starscream?

"Skyfire…"

Skyfire looked up to the voice, and was started by the sight of a disembodied spark hovering nearby. The voice seemed to be coming from it as well.

"Starscream?"

Slowly, a form of Starscream materialized around the spark. Solid yet translucent, with the spark still visible, it was a haunting sight, yet at the same time, it seemed so human, for Starscream's face held a pained expression.

"I've come to say goodbye," he explained. "I am going home." Starscream used an ambiguous term for it, but Skyfire knew exactly what he meant. Had he been human, he would have been choking on sobs. After a minute, he finally spoke.

"Starscream, I once told Optimus that I never saw you as forever lost. I knew you before the war, and I knew that I would find that you again someday. And I did."

If he were human, Starscream would have shed a tear at the revelation.

"And I always loved your company," he replied. "I always liked you for who you were, and even while I was in the wrong, I never forgot about you. I always wanted to be with you again. "

"Starscream, you haven't changed at all," Skyfire smiled.

"Oh and, Skyfire, would you do a favor for me?" Starscream asked.

"Yes?"

"Take care of Skywarp and Thundercracker for me. With their trine leader gone, they're going to need the support," Starscream continued, looking at the sleeping Seekers nearby.

"Oh, you know I would," Skyfire replied, even allowing a slight grin. The moment passed however, and it was once again serious.

"I wish this goodbye wasn't forever, but that is not always the case," Skyfire said mournfully.

"I wish it wasn't either, but it is," Starscream replied, equally sad. "I'll miss you, but remember, I'll never be gone. I'll always be in your spark. And you'll be in mine."

After pausing, he continued.

"Goodbye… friend."

"Goodbye, Starscream." The two flyers came to each other for a final hug. Embracing tightly under the moonlight, remembering the stellar cycles past, it seemed so wonderful, yet so sad as it would be their last. They let go of each other, smiles fading as the reality set in again.

Without a word, Starscream's form faded away, once again leaving just a spark. As Skyfire watched in awe, it drifted over to the sleeping Seekers, nuzzling up against them one at a time, much in a manner a butterfly does with a flower. The spark then drifted out into the sunrise.

The world began to turn white again as Starscream heard the voice one more time.

_"Starscream, come home."_


End file.
